


Just a Flash Away from Reality

by madman_with_a_warehouse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chuck (TV)
Genre: Chuck AU, F/F, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madman_with_a_warehouse/pseuds/madman_with_a_warehouse
Summary: All Felicity did was open an email that her backstabbing friend from college sent her... now she's stuck with all of the government's secrets in her head. At least her handler is cute.





	Just a Flash Away from Reality

Tech Village was not nearly busy enough for Felicity not to close her eyes and sleep off the pounding headache that came somewhere between opening up an email last night (from _Oliver Queen_ of all people) and waking up after hitting the floor with a resounding _*crack*_. 

The ringing phone was a welcome reprieve from her boredom but the ringing in her head was mad it had to compete for airtime. She was almost positive it was a concussion since she doesn't normally get flashes of memories that have her convinced random Large Mart patrons are international arms dealers. And the accompanying visuals her mind provided aren’t welcome.  
She should have it checked out later by Digg. Living with someone trained in field medicine was not without its occasional perks but the trade-off was the rather thin walls of their apartment which meant her headphones and a loud playlist went on whenever Lyla came over.

“Tech Village Nerd Herd, how may I help you?” 

The customer immediately started to explain their problems that could likely be solved with a simple: “Have you tried turning it off and on again?” but Felicity couldn’t get a word in edgewise - and she thought she talked too much!

Alena popped up with a good as new tablet she had just fixed sitting crisscross applesauce on the floor and reached grab the phone out of her hands before repeatedly elbowing Felicity in the ribs.

“Felicity! I’m on comms with some of the blue shirts from sales and they just said someone gorgeous just asked for tech help,” Alena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “Might be your type!”

Felicity rolled her eyes at the sing-song tone in her voice, the blue shirts (and Alena) had some obsession with finding her a date. Why they thought it would come in the form of a customer was beyond her. The only good customers were the ones that took her advice and left with no more than a simple thanks. And besides, Curtis’s type was _never_ going to match up with hers.

She glared at her friend as she tried to grab the phone back from her resulting in a mini tug-of-war. “Yeah. I’m sure it’ll be a match as perfect as Aneela and the alien parasite eating her brain.”

Someone cleared their throat behind her and they dropped the phone faster than you can say the word “lava”. She turned to the new customer and put on her best, read: fakest, smile.

A blonde was standing in front of the Nerd Herd desk, a laptop under one arm and eyes and a smile that was shining with amusement and a small amount of confusion. “Alien parasite eating her brain?” The woman leaned towards the counter, “Is that something you’re into?”

Felicity sputtered, “NO! - eww no- no- just no.” she could feel her face heat. “It’s a TV show with bounty hunters and weird green goo- that I should repeat- I am not into.” Hopefully, the tiny stamp of her foot was unnoticeable by anyone but Alena who had scrambled to pick up the phone off the floor.

The woman’s smile grew and she placed the hand not holding the laptop on Felicity’s arm. “Relax. I was joking. I just need some help with my computer. It keeps freezing when I try to bring up my presentation.” She slid the laptop onto the desk, “I really need it or my fantasy of quitting won’t be necessary because I’ll already be gone. Do you know what’s wrong?”

And she might just be a sucker for a pretty girl because the annoying caller and the pounding headache were suddenly both MIA and her focus was on the problem in front of her. She opened the lid and got to work. An infinite loop in the software of the program tried to stop her from opening it, but all it took was a quick coding fix and the laptop was good to go. She beamed up at the woman as she pulled up her presentation, showed the screen, and took her through what happened. Most customers didn’t care but the smirk changed into something more joyful so she’ll keep talking until she’s asked to stop.

“Thank you! I’m saved!”

“Hi Saved, I’m Felicity.” she cringed fought the urge to bury her head in her hands. Really? A dad joke? “I’m sorry. That sounded really dumb. Sometimes my brain moves so fast my mouth says stuff without the _not-an-idiot filter on_.”

“Hi Sorry, I’m Sara.” Her blush was back in full force now and the giggle that escaped her was entirely involuntary. 

Felicity shook her head to clear out all the embarrassment this encounter had caused and took a business card out of her shirt pocket. “My number and the store’s are both on here. Give me a call if you ever need more technical help. Hope your presentation goes well!”

Sara took the outstretched card and pocketed it. Having (somewhat) successfully gotten through that, Felicity turned towards where Alena had finally finished with the caller, but a hand grabbed her and spun her back to Sara where she proceeded to write something on her arm in pen.

“You gave me yours; now we’re even.” Sara’s smile softened a bit but the twinkle in her eyes wasn’t gone. “I could do with a new friend.” And with that, she turned on her heel and left.

Felicity looked down on her arm to see a ten-digit phone number over the words: _Call me_.


End file.
